


Captured

by orphan_account



Category: TheCreatureHub
Genre: Kidnapping, Stalking, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 00:25:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 21,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aleksandr Merchant is a murderer/kidnapper who goes around Colorado finding men in their early twenties and usually kidnapping, torturing and killing them, he is known to the police as Immortal since that is the name he sent to the police when he had kidnapped a police officer and black mailed them into giving him money, Aleksandr is the most wanted person in Colorado but that doesn't stop him kidnapping and murdering. But lately Aleksandr had got bored with murdering and killing so he had stopped after his last victim about 2 months ago, but then one day Aleksandr had been in the local taco bell when he heard the most amazing giggle ever and just from that giggle Aleksandr knew that whoever made that giggle was going to be his next victim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. who's giggle is that?

Aleksandr sat in Taco Bell drinking his soda and looking over all the people in the place but no one was sparking his interest. You see Aleksandr was a serial murderer and kidnapper who went for men in their early twenties and took them to his 'home' once Aleksandr got them into his house he changed into a completely different man when he was interested in them he would be kind and a gentleman and once he got them to come home with him that was when the fun started and the real Aleksandr came out, Aleksandr loved torturing it was one of his favourite things next to the killing, he liked to watch the men break down and scream for him to stop and once Aleksandr got bored with them he'd just kill them and dispose of the body but lately Aleksandr hadn't found anyone who had sparked his interest so he had been on a dry spell since his last murder 2 months ago of a police officer who was on his case and since he had killed that officer the whole of the police force in Colorado had been after his arse but no-one knew what he looked like since he always killed his victims the only thing the police did have was a note which had had attached to the police officers body saying 'hi boys, enjoy -Immortal' now Aleksandr was known as Immortal to the police h had only put Immortal to piss off the police by using it, it made him sound like he was invincible and that the police would never find him and since the police didn't know what he looked like Aleksandr could still just walk around Colorado like he wasn't a serial killer.

Aleksandr was just about to get up from where he was sat and leave Taco Bell when he heard the most heavenly giggle ever, this stopped Aleksandr in his tracks and he turned his head to where he heard the sound and at the entrance of Taco Bell was a boy who looked like he was Latino was making that heavenly giggle, he was with a guy with dirty blonde hair and a beanie on and they were both talking about something which was making the Latino giggle, Aleksandr grinned, this Latino boy was going to be his next victim.

Aleksandr watched the Latino mess around with the blonde haired guy who seemed to not find anything this guy was doing funny, he was just sat on one of the chairs on his phone not caring about the guy who was giggling and just being stupid, Aleksandr moved a bit closer so he could listen in, Aleksandr heard the blonde haired guy sigh and say "please stop being so hyper Eddie, I really don't want to get kicked out." Aleksandr smiled 'so his name is Eddie, now only if I could find out his age.' Aleksandr knew he couldn't be any older than twenty-five since he had a boyish face and was to hyper for someone over that age. Aleksandr listened in more "but Seamus I'm having fun!" The blonde haired guy who he is guessing name is Seamus sighed "shut the fuck up... The rest of the guys will be here soon." Eddie then sat down and pouted "You are such a grumpy pants" Seamus just glared "like I give a fuck." Eddie then giggled "come on be happy!"

Aleksandr was grinning from ear to ear, this guy was going to be fun to get, he was everything he wanted in a victim bouncy, cute and his voice was also heavenly, Aleksandr knew just from the accent that he was Latino he stuttered on certain words and he just had the Latino skin colour, Aleksandr had never had a Latino before so it was going to be new for him.

Aleksandr was now in his own world thinking about how he would get this man into his home so he could do his business, it's not like he could just ask him to his house like he could with the men he met in the clubs so it was going to harder for him to get this man Aleksandr had never been into stalking but it seemed that was the only way he was going to get this man and Aleksandr was willing to try new things to get this man.

Aleksandr sat and listened to the two men talk and was thinking about approaching them when he heard someone shout "Eddie! Seamus! Why the hell didn't you wait for us you dicks!" Aleksandr looked around and saw 3 men at the entrance. Aleksandr then saw this as he que to leave since he couldn't talk to the Latino whilst there was so many people around, he would just have to patient and find out where this man lived and go from there, Aleksandr was breaking nearly every rule he had made in his metaphorical rule book to get this one man and Aleksandr knew it was going to be worth it in the end.

Aleksandr got up from where he was sat and looked over the Latino once more before leaving Taco Bell, Aleksandr knew he wasn't going to find out anything about this guy today, he just needed to be patient and everything would happen in its own time but that didn't mean Aleksandr wasn't going to try to speed it up, he was going to try a new thing; stalking.

Aleksandr hide round the side of the Taco Bell and waited for the Latino and his friends to come out so he could follow them back to his house, maybe if he was lucky this guy would live on his own and he could just kidnap him right in front of his house, even though Aleksandr knew that was risky he just wanted this man everything about the guy just screamed victim and it excited Aleksandr.

Aleksandr could truly say he hadn't been this excited about a victim in a long time and it was refreshing to know that he was going to get someone who sounded so good! Aleks


	2. Stalking and Planning

Aleksandr was waiting for about half hour before all five men came out of Taco Bell, all laughing and the Latino and the bigger guy wearing a cookie monster hoodie were arguing about something Aleksandr really didn't care about all he cared about was the Latino man who seemed like he was going a different way from the rest of the group, Aleksandr really hoped this guy didn't have a car or it'd just make this a hundred times harder for him.

Aleksandr stayed round the side of Taco Bell until he saw the Latino start to walk away from Taco Bell and it must have been Aleksandr's lucky day because it seemed like the guy was walking, this probably meant he lived close which would help Aleksandr a lot since his home was only about 10 minutes away from Taco Bell. Once Aleksandr had seen the Latino turn around a corner he moved from his hiding place and walked the same way he had seen the Latino walk.

The Latino was about five foot in front of Aleksandr, Aleksandr was keeping such a distance because he didn't want the Latino to notice him because that would finish his whole plan and he's have to make a new one which he really didn't want to do he liked the plan he had it was different and exciting and Aleksandr hadn't been excited in a while so it was so refreshing to have that feeling again.

The Latino stopped suddenly and Aleksandr thought _'oh fuck I've already been caught, shit!_ ' But that wasn't the case the man had just stopped to get his phone out his pocket which was ringing, Aleksandr let out a sigh of relief and thought _'that was a fucking close one, what if he had noticed us?'_ Even though this whole stalking thing wasn't Aleksandr's forte he was still going to do it because he had to have the man.

Aleksandr had been following the Latino for about 5 minutes when they got into a residential area which he probably lived in, so Aleksandr stopped walking and just watched the Latino go to one of the houses and unlock the door with his key and walk into the house, now Aleksandr was probably guessing this was the guys house but he stayed watching the house for another half hour just in case it wasn't because Aleksandr really didn't want to be going to the wrong house when he was about to kidnap someone. Now Aleksandr knew where the Latino lived '12 Greendale way' he walked away himself so he could go to his house and make a plan to kidnap this man and he already had an idea of what he needed.

Once Aleksandr got back to his house he walked into the garage and looked around for the stuff he needed: rope, rags of material so he could put it over the guys eyes, duct tape and his secret weapon chloroform he had only ever used this stuff once before and that was because one of his victims just wouldn't shut the fuck up so he had used it to shut her up and he had never thought it would come in handy again but he was so glad he had kept it because it wasn't east getting chloroform it took him like 3 hours of searching on the internet to find some! But using the chloroform will really help with getting the Latino into his house. Aleksandr had already made a plan of what he was doing and he was pretty happy of the plan he didn't think anything could go wrong if he just followed it correctly.

Firstly Aleksandr was going to wait till around 11pm before going to the Latino's house and knocking on his door and once the Latino answered the door he would use a rag covered in chloroform and press it against his face and once he was finally knocked out he would take the Latino to his car; he would then close the door to the house and lock it, next he would tie the Latino up using the extra rags to put round his eyes, wrists and legs, hopefully the chloroform would keep the Latino knocked out until he got back to his house so he didn't have to gag the man and once he had done all that he would put the Latino in his secret hideout and have his fun.

Aleksandr chuckled to himself as he went over the plan in his head, he was so excited for this all too happen! He couldn't wait to hear this man scream and beg as he cut at his flesh, Aleksandr licked his lips and he thought of all these fantasies he could do to the Latino and he knew that this Latino was going to be his favourite ever kill.

Aleksandr was so giddy about having a new victim it just made his life so much more exciting! And a victim who just seemed like he was sent from heaven was even better it just made his that little more excited about getting this man he just hoped the Latino would see all the trouble he had gone through to get him and be a good boy because he didn't want to be too mean to the Latino he wanted to hear the 'golden' giggle so he was going to be a bit nicer than he would be with his other victims.

Aleksandr knew he wasn't going to get it done today so he just had a whole day to fantasies about what will happen when he finally got the Latino into his house, he also needed to clean the room the Latino would be staying in since it was covering in blood from his last victim Aleksandr had just been too lazy to clean it up when he  had killed that police officer but lucky for him he always had paint in his garage so he could just paint the room again so none of the blood splatter appeared on the wall because he didn't want the Latino to see the room covered in blood, that wouldn't be fair so Aleksandr went on with doing that, a grin never leaving his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! :D  
> second chapter is up!  
> I hope you enjoy it! :3  
> Please tell me what you think of this fanfiction because it really does mean a lot to me hearing your opinions.


	3. Got him

It took Aleksandr a few hours to paint and clean the room but once he had he walked out of the room and looked at his clock, it read: 10pm so Aleksandr walked into his garage and grabbed all the things he would need and put them into a black bag he also got thee chloroform and put that in his bag with another rag, Aleksandr was getting more excited as the minutes went by he just couldn't wait! Aleksandr kept looking at the clock every few minutes to see if it was time to go, he was like an excited child waiting for Christmas day to come and this was like Christmas to him and he was getting the best present ever!

Once the clock his 10:30pm Aleksandr grabbed his bag and car keys and made his way out his house, he didn't lock his front door because he would be coming back soon enough and it would be a bit awkward carrying a body and trying to unlock the front door. Once he got to his car he went to the driver's seat and got in throwing the bag onto the seat next to him and he looked at his watch and grinned, he'd have lots of time to get this Latino and he could also check out the area for anyone who would see him grab this man because that'd just ruin his day is someone saw him. Aleksandr put the key in the ignition and set off for '12 Greendale way' and it took him five minutes to get to the house and once he was there he got out his car and grabbed his bag and since it was only 10:35pm he went for a little walk around the area just making sure that there was no one around to see what he was about to do and one he had looked around thoroughly which had taken his around 10 minutes it was 10:45pm and he was getting more and more excited as the minutes went by and he really wanted to go to the house now but Aleksandr always followed the rules he set down so he walked back to his car and leaned against the boot of it keeping an eye on his watch for when it hit 11pm.

When it hit 11pm Aleksandr pushed himself of the boot and had another quick look around he grabbed the chloroform and the rag, putting some of the chemical on the rag and putting the chloroform back into his bag which he then threw back into his car once that was done he put the rag into his hoodie pocket and walked to the house he had his poker face on so that he wouldn't scare the man away straight away because he knew if he walked to the man's house with a grin on his face the man would just shut the door in his face since seeing someone at 11pm with a grin on their face was a little creepy so he kept a natural look on his face whilst inside he was screaming in excitement.  
Once he got to the door he looked around just once more being safe and knocked on the door and once he knocked on the door the heard someone start running down the stairs and Aleksandr really fucking hoped that this guy didn't live with anyone else or he'd have to come up with some lame excuse to run away quickly.

Once the door was opened Aleksandr sighed in relief it was the Latino who answered the door and Aleksandr bought out the rag from his hoodie pocket making sure the Latino didn't see it and he said "hi, sorry to disturbed you but I'm lost..." Aleksandr always knew this worked he'd used it a million and one times and once he said that the Latino smiled "where are you looking for?" Aleksandr rubbed the back of his neck he knew what the name of the next street down was so he was just going to say that name and once the Latino walked out his door to point in the direction he was going to use the chemical, Aleksandr bit his lip and said "Lime Street." And the Latino smiled walking right into his trap and walking out his door and too his gate and once he did that Aleksandr walked behind him and put the rag over his face.

The Latino struggled for a minute or two before his whole body went limp in his arms and Aleksandr was shocked that this had worked so well he was sure something would go wrong and some part but nothing had so maybe the murdering Gods where on his side tonight.

Once the Latino boys body when limp Aleksandr picked him up bridal style and walked to his car and opened the passenger seat doors and put the Latino in, he then ran to his house and grabbed his keys which were in the door and locked the door before going back to his car and grabbing his bag grabbing the duct tape and rags he then moved to the passenger side and put the duct tape round his mouth and wrapped his arms and legs in the rags and once that was all done he went to the driver's side and got in, he looked over his shoulder at the Latino one more time making sure he was knocked out and once he was sure he was he started his car and made his way back to his house.

When he got back to his house he turned off his car and grabbed his bag before getting out and moving to the passenger seat to get the Latino and he opened the passenger side and saw the Latino was still knocked out making Aleksandr grin he then picked up the Latino bridal style and kicked the passenger door closed and walked to his house opening the door with his elbow and once it was open he walked into his house and moved to where he was going to be keeping this Latino which was the basement.

When he got into the basement he laid the Latino boy down on the bed which was in there, he looked at the Latino for a bit and remove the duct tape from his mouth but keeping the rags on his legs and arms, he then left the basement room and locked the door before walking back up and throwing the bag into his garage, he then walked back out his house and locked his car door before walking back in and locking his front door when he did all that he sat down on his sofa and just waited to hear the Latino start to shout and then the real fun would start.


	4. Lets get to know each other

Eddie groaned as he regained consciousness, he had no idea why he had passed out he was sure he hadn't been feeling ill to make him lose consciousness but once he finally looked around his surroundings he remembered what happened, he had been knocked unconscious by some man who he had answered the door too and once that finally settle into Eddie's brain he started to panic and he tried to get up from his laying position just to fall onto the floor when he couldn't move his arms or legs, Eddie looked down and saw that his legs were tied together with a rag and so were his arms and then he started to panic he tried to then move his arms but they were stuck behind him, Eddie looked around the room before shouting "what kind of trick is this!?"

Aleksandr had been watching some TV when he heard the shouting coming from the basement, when Aleksandr heard the shouting he got up from the sofa with a grin on his face: now the fun would begin! Aleksandr hummed and to the door which lead to the basement, wondering if he should let the guy shout and scream some more or go down and have some fun with him... Aleksandr thought about this for a few seconds before going to the kitchen and getting himself a Pepsi max from the refrigerator, he was going to take his time, he liked hearing the Latino scream and shout.

Aleksandr waited till he had drunk all the drink before opening the basement door and walking down the stairs, once he got to the next door which closed of the basement room to the stairs he listened to the Latino's heavy breathing and he listened for a minute or so before opening the door and walking in.

Eddie had been screaming for what seemed forever but then he heard a door open so he turned his head to where he heard the sound to see a boy walk through with hair which was just above his ears and swooped to the side, he had really pale skin like he never got out the house and he had a slight skip in his step which worried Eddie.

Aleksandr smiled as he walked into the room and he looked at the Latino who was now staring at him taking in his appearance cause he's pretty sure that the Latino didn't get a good look at him when he had knocked him out so he let the Latino look over him before saying "Hi!"

Eddie jumped when the pale boy said hi in a really happy voice, Eddie was getting more and more scared that this wasn't a joke from one of his friends because no person could be that good at acting happy! But Eddie kept calm and asked "where am I?" He really did hope that in a second or so his friends would jump out of somewhere shouting surprise!

Aleksandr nearly squealed when he heard the Latino talk, his voice was amazing, a cute body and voice Aleksandr really had struck gold with this guy, after Aleksandr had his few seconds of fangirling he answered "oh you're in my house." He said it in his most casual voice because really this wasn't a weird thing for him he always had someone new in this place so he wasn't affected by it at all the only thing that did affect him was how cute his new victim was Aleksandr grabbed the chair which was across the room and pulled it closer to the bed and sat on it, "hi my name is Immortal and you'd be?" Even though Aleksandr was star struck with this man he wasn't actually going to tell him his real name he wasn't an idiot. Aleksandr then waited for the Latino's reply.

Eddie looked confused at the man, why was he is a strangers house? What the fuck had happened for him to be tied in some strangers house!? And he was no starting to doubt that this was a trick from one of his friends and that he was actually in some deep shit and when the guy said his name was Immortal his heart stopped, he had read in the newspaper a couple of months ago about a man who called himself Immortal had killed a police officer after keeping him hostage for 2 months and he had put a note on the dead police man's body mocking the police and signing it Immortal and just from remembering that Eddie knew he was in deep shit. Eddie wanted to keep quiet but he was sure if he ignored this guy the more trouble he would get in so he answered the guys question "my names Eddie..."

Aleksandr had been getting worried when the Latino wasn't speaking he didn't want to have to force the guy to give him his name, the Latino was pretty and he didn't want to cover his body in bruises and scars just yet... But when the Latino finally replied saying his name was Eddie Aleksandr smiled and said "hi Eddie, now I'm guessing you want to know why you are here... But I think you already know since you didn't give of the happiest vibe when I said my name was Immortal, so what's on your mind?"

Eddie looked confused at the man, why was he being so kind, isn't he some kind of murderer? And without even thinking Eddie said what he was thinking "why are you being so kind?" and right after he said that his mind went into panic mode and he started calling himself an idiot and how he was totally going to die.

When Aleksandr heard the question he just chuckled, he knew that sooner or later Eddie would ask a question like that so he was prepared for it so he answered "because I have no need to be unkind to you, I mean you haven't offended me yet and I'm not really in one of those moods where I get angry easily."

Eddie looked confused at the guy who was calling himself Immortal, he was pretty sure from all the criminal shows he had watched that the kidnapper always got angry very easily and went straight to the killing and torturing but it seemed this guy was actually interested in finding out who he was and this scared Eddie because he didn't know when he would end up getting hurt by this man or when he would get killed and that was a frightening thought to Eddie because he would rather be kidnapped by someone who went straight down to business than someone who was unpredictable .

Whilst Eddie was keeping quiet and thinking Aleksandr finally got a good look at the man's features and he was just as attractive close up as he was far away, the boy was defiantly Latino he had the skin colour, he wore black, thick glasses and his hair was jet black and stuck up at the front in some sort of quiff style and he was sure the guy had worn a beanie when he had got him but it probably fell of his head when he was carrying him to the car or fell off in the car but Aleksandr wasn't really bothered about that if it had fallen of whilst carrying him it would have blew away by now and if it was in his car then he'd find it when he next went to his car.

Eddie finally came out his thoughts and said "since you know my real name can I know yours?" And again for a second time Eddie called himself an idiot, why couldn't he just keep quiet? He was pretty sure his mouth was what was going to get him killed or hurt even more, he had always just spoke what he thought and he knew it was a bad habit but in this situation it was very bad and he wished he could just shut the fuck up so he didn't get himself killed.

Aleksandr chuckled at Eddie's question and replied "why don't we play a game of 20 questions? That way you find out more about me and I find out more about you." Aleksandr was really excited about this kill, none of his other victims had been this vocal they usually shut up straight away and that made Aleksandr more angry because he was talking to them and they were being rude by not answering!

Eddie gulped but said yes to playing the game since if he could find out the guys name he could try to escape and go to the police and it seemed Immortal was happy when he talked and if that was going to keep him alive he would keep talking until Immortal got bored with his voice which usually didn't take that long for people since they got annoyed pretty quickly with his voice and he would talk very quickly which caused people to become even more annoyed because they couldn't understand him "well since I asked the first question I'll go first; what's your real name?"

Aleksandr smiled and said "names Aleks nice to meet you Eddie, so my question now, how old are you Eddie?" Aleksandr really hoped he wasn't over the age of 25 because that'd just put him out of his happy mood and into a very unpleasant mood which he is sure Eddie would not like.

Eddie repeated the boy's name in his head 'Aleks, got to remember that...' Eddie then replied to Aleks question "I'm 25... And your age?" Eddie was quiet happy with himself that he was being so calm cause he's pretty sure he should be freaking out right now like any normal person would in this situation but his gut kept saying this is the best way he's got of surviving, being calm and playing along with this guy fantasies and his gut has never told him wrong so he was going to do just that.

Aleksandr nearly jumped off his seat when Eddie said he was in Aleksandr's preferred age group but then he was also a little embarrassed since he was on 21 so he was 4 years younger than Eddie but he answered his question anyway "I'm 21." Aleksandr then rubbed the back of his neck since he was pretty sure most people would think a murderer would be pretty older than the victim but it always seemed his victims where older than him not like he ever told them his age, only this one knew but he would only be alive a few months before Aleksandr killed him. Aleksandr then smiled and said "you hungry? You mustn't of eaten in quite a while." And Aleksandr himself was hungry so why not order something for the two of them.

Eddie was shocked when he heard his kidnapped was younger than him even though he did look very young he just wouldn't expect there to be a kidnapper murderer so young, it just didn't go... And when Aleks asked him if he was hungry he heard his stomach rumble, he hadn't thought about food until Aleks had asked him if he wanted any so Eddie nodded and said "yeah I'd like some food."

Aleksandr smiled and got up from him chair which he then put back in the corner of the room and said "okay." He wasn't going to ask him what food he wanted he was a fucking waiter, he'd just have to eat what he was given and if he didn't like it well tough shit he could go hungry until Aleksandr next asked him. Aleksandr then walked to the basement door and said "I'll be back in about an hour or so with your food." Aleksandr then walked up the basement stairs closing the basement door after him leaving Eddie all on him own.

Once Aleks had left Eddie looked around the room but couldn't see anything which he could escape from the only thing that was there was the tiniest window ever which opened a bit which Eddie knew he wouldn't be able to fit through, or there was the door which he was sure Aleks could lock if he wanted too so Eddie went to thinking about maybe if he got into Aleks good books he could go upstairs and run out the front or back door, it may take him a while but Eddie was willing to do all this to get away alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is longer than what I usually do but I had to fit it all in so here you go :3  
> Enjoy!


	5. He doesn't look like a psycho.

Eddie had been waiting for Aleksandr to come back which felt like forever since he was hungry and impatient he just wanted that psycho to come back so he could eat! Eddie was laying on his back looking at the white ceiling since he had nothing else to do and he felt like banging his head against one of the walls just to go rid of his boredom man he'd been here a few hours and he was already going insane! Just as he was about to go bang on the door and shout for Aleksandr to come back the door opened and said man walked through with two pizza's in his hands and Eddie grinned 'finally food! And it's pizza if it wasn't for the fact I was about to eat with a psycho I would be so happy.'  
When Aleksandr walked into the basement he saw Eddie smile and he lifted his eyebrow up, surely he wasn't that hungry... But it had taken him like an extra half hour to get all the food done because he couldn't cook for shit and had burnt the first pizza's so he had to go to the store to buy two more pizza's which annoyed him since he hated stores he usually just got all his shit of the internet because it meant he didn't have to come in contact with any more people than he had to.

Aleksandr walked to Eddie and gave him his pizza before placing his own on a small table next to the bed and got the chair which was in the corner and bought it up so he was closer to Eddie, he then picked up his pizza again and said "enjoy." He took a bite out of his pizza and smiled, man he was starving and this pizza was just hitting the right spot.  
Eddie watched Aleksandr eat and started to eat his own pizza he didn't understand why he wasn't torturing him right now from the reports he had heard Aleksandr would start his torture right away from the bruises and cuts they found on the victims' bodies. But it wasn't happening to Eddie... Was he different? He just couldn't figure it out. But he didn't want Aleksandr to know he was thinking about anything so he started to eat his pizza as he was eating.

Aleksandr finally ate all his pizza and he waited for Eddie to finish his since trying to talk to someone whilst they was eating was rude so he waited until he was finished and said "the pizza good?" To Aleksandr this was mental torture because Eddie never knew when Aleksandr was going to start his torture and that made the game even more fun for Aleksandr because sooner or later Eddie would snap and blurt out all this stuff and then Aleksandr would have his fun, it seemed with Eddie had somehow got less Inpatient and was willing to go through fucking with an victims head when usually he'd just got straight to the physical torture.  
Eddie nodded and replied "yeah the pizza's was fine thanks..." This really was creeping Eddie out because he could see nothing which would indicate Aleksandr was an psycho literally nothing screamed out he's going to kill you he just seemed like an normal 21 year old... And knowing Aleksandr's age caused Eddie to wonder what had caused him to become so fucked up that he found torture and murdering fun.

Whilst Eddie was in his own world Aleksandr had stood up from where he been sat and sat on the bed Eddie was sat on and said "yo, Eddie!"  
Eddie jumped and looked up to see Aleksandr looking at him and that he was sat on his bed and their noses were nearly touching causing Eddie to move back a little bit from being so close "um... Sorry I was in my own little world... What was you saying?"

Aleksandr chuckled and said "I'm going to go now so you're going to be on your own for a while I just have some things I need to pick up." That's all Aleksandr said before getting up and leaving the basement locking the basement door after he walked out of it.

Eddie sighed and looked at the door, he was going to go insane in this place and Aleksandr wasn't even doing anything to him just being all alone in a dark room underground was bad enough for him he hated being in one place for too long and he was going to be trapped in one place for however long Aleksandr decided to keep him alive and that was what was making Eddie go crazy, he would rather just be murdered then being mentally tortured knowing that soon he would be getting physically tortured as well and that scared Eddie so much because he still couldn't believe that Aleksandr was a murderer no-one that young should want to murder and it made Eddie wonder what had happened in the young man's life to make him become so evil... And Eddie would ask if he didn't think it'd get him killed or tortured even more because he's pretty sure if he got in Aleksandr bad books it wouldn't be an good experience for him, Eddie groaned and laid on the bed and closed his eyes and thought 'might as well try and get some sleep whilst Aleksandr isn't around so I know I'm not going to wake up to being tortured.'

Aleksandr came back a few hours later and walked to the basement and saw that Eddie was asleep so he sat on the chair in the corner and went on his phone. He had gone outside and had seen lots of banners with Eddie's picture saying 'have you seen this man' and Aleksandr was annoyed that people could think they could try and get this man back because they would never take Eddie off him until he got bored and killed him, that's how the game went and people should know that by now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will proof read this later on for mistakes  
> :D
> 
> Had to put it up quickly because I won't be on tomorrow and I haven't put up chapter in 3 day so here you go :D


	6. Tell them your fine

Eddie groaned as he woke up he hadn't had the best sleep, it had been plagued by nightmares of what this man was going to do to him once he was in the mood for torturing him. Eddie sat up and thread his fingers through his thick black hair; sighing he was really shaken up by that nightmare it just seemed to be everything he had ever seen on those crime shows and it scared the shit out of him...

Eddie finally became aware of his surroundings after his mini freak out and he looked around and screamed when he saw Aleksandr leaning against the wall staring at him, Eddie put a hand on his heart and let out a loud breath "you scared me.." Eddie heard Aleksandr chuckle so he looked back at him and saw Aleksandr covering his mouth probably trying to hide a smile.

Aleksandr had been watching Eddie for probably far too long but he couldn't stop watching the Latino something about him just made Aleksandr want to watch him forever and when Eddie had woken up Aleksandr had kept quiet not wanting to make the Latino jump and he watched the man until he finally noticed him causing Aleksandr to chuckled when the Latino screamed and he covered his mouth after hiding the smile on his face because he didn't want to show the Latino that he could smile, he was supposed to be an evil torture/murderer Eddie shouldn't see him smile because what kind of murderer would the Latino think he is.

Aleksandr had forgotten why he had come down into the basement until he looked down and saw the missing person letter and he felt the anger start to rise in him again and he looked at the Latino who was sat on the bed and staring at one of the walls and Aleksandr walked up to the Latino and said "your friends have put flyers around saying you're a missing person, I want you to ring one of them or whatever and tell them that you are fine because it's really troublesome with people trying to look for you." Aleksandr had now gone into his stone cold mode so he was showing no emotions and this should probably scare the Latino because if he doesn't follow what Aleksandr wants him to do he'll end up getting hurt.

Eddie looked at Aleksandr when he started talking about that his friends where looking for him and Eddie felt a glimmer of hope form until Aleksandr said he needed to ring them and say that he was fine, Eddie had always hated lying, he was just so bad at it he would always stutter more than he usually did and that's how his friends always knew he was lying." Eddie was going to protest but when he looked at Aleksandr he saw no emotion in his brown eyes it almost seemed like they turned back and this caused Eddie to shut his mouth because just from Aleksandr having no emotions he knew he wasn't messing around and if Eddie disagreed it wouldn't end up good for him and Eddie really didn't want to be tortured or killed so he nodded and whispered "okay... I'll do it..."

Aleksandr nodded when Eddie said he would do it and he just walked out the room not saying anything. Aleksandr walked up from the basement and grabbed the phone which he would throw away straight after Eddie had used it, it was just a shitty old phone which he had no use for but it was good for situations like this when he needs to get rid of the phone straight after, after he grabbed the phone he walked back down into the basement to see Eddie sitting on the bed with his feet on the floor looking down at them.

Aleksandr walked to Eddie and threw the phone onto his lap "you better remember the number of one of your friends or this will get more difficult for you." Aleksandr was feeling a little guilty for making Eddie look so sad he didn't want the Latino to be sad... And he hadn't even done anything wrong to the Latino he had been nothing but nice to him but he still wanted to leave him! It wasn't fair he was being a good guy and it made Aleksandr angry that the Latino wanted to leave.

Eddie kept his head down when he heard Aleksandr come back into the room and throw the phone on his lap, if he did this none of his friends would think he was in trouble when he was, he wanted his friends to find him... He had so much to live for and it was going to all be cut short by psychopath who was 4 years younger than him! But Eddie said nothing and grabbed the phone dialling the number of one of his friends and he pressed the caller button and put it to his ear and he looked up and saw Aleksandr staring at him with still that blank look on his face that scared the life out of Eddie.

Eddie sighed when he heard his long time friend answer the phone "hello?" Eddie kept his eyes on Aleksandr and said "het Seamus it's Eddie-" And before he could even get anything else out Seamus was asking all sorts of questions like "where are you?" "why aren't you at your house." Eddie bit his lip and said "my mom has become sick so I've gone back to Puerto Rico to look after her... Sorry I couldn't tell you it was all last-minute but I am fine you don't need to worry about me." Eddie heard Seamus sigh and say "your such an idiot! You had us all worried... And as long as you are fine it's all good." Eddie gigged and said "yeah I'm fine, now I have to go mom's shouting for me..." Seamus chuckled and said "stay safe Eddie and I'll see you whenever you come back." Eddie then cancelled the call and dropped the phone onto the floor and covered his face with his hands and cried, he was now stuck here with no-one trying to find him or nothing... He was going to die alone with no-one wondering what had happened to him... He wanted to scream and hit Aleksandr and ask why he chose him! He even wanted to scream to a God he didn't believe in why this was happening to him!

Aleksandr watched Eddie break down in front of him but he couldn't do anything he was a fucking murderer he shouldn't be feeling sorry for one of his victims but he was, he felt his stomach clench when he heard Eddie sob and he felt something he had never felt in all his time of murdering; guilt.

Aleksandr couldn't watch Eddie break down anymore so he walked up to Eddie and grabbed the phone so Eddie couldn't do anything stupid with it and said "I'll be back in a few hours, don't do anything stupid." And then Aleksandr walked out of the basement locking the door after him and leaving to Eddie to seep further into the darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this had taken me so long to get up life and college just got the better of me and I needed to sort that all out  
> But I've now done the next chapter and I hope you like it  
> <3


	7. You confuse me

When Aleksandr left Eddie wrapped his arms around his legs and rested his head on his knees and kept on crying it didn't matter how much he tried to stop crying he couldn't the tears kept rolling down his cheeks and the sobs ripped out his throat, Eddie stayed in that position for which felt like it was forever but he then finally removed himself from the ball he had put himself into and laid on the bed closing his eyes, he'd become tired from all the crying so he finally let his body shut down and take him to the place where all his worst nightmares roamed.

Aleksandr walked back into his house a few hours later sporting a few bruises and a bloody face, after the whole thing with seeing Eddie crying he'd gone out for a drink at one of the closest bars he could find and he ended up getting into a fight with some big biker dude who kept bullying some kid for being gay and Aleksandr being gay himself wasn't just going to stand back and listen to that bastard talk shit about something he was so Aleksandr had gotten up and pushed the biker and well it didn't turn out good and that's why Aleksandr now looked like shit.

Aleksandr huffed and walked into the kitchen grabbing some frozen peas and putting them on his swelling eye he then sighed and started to walk towards the basement, he needed to check on Eddie anyway to make sure he hadn't done anything stupid whilst he had been out because he had been gone longer than he wanted to.

Aleksandr walked down to the basement and saw that Eddie was asleep on the bed so Aleksandr walked up to him and pushed his shoulder keeping his other hand holding the bag of frozen peas on his eye "Eddie wake up."

Eddie groaned as he felt someone push his shoulder, he was having a good sleep for once but no someone just had to wake him up! Eddie was about to shout at whoever had woke him up but when he opened his eyes he saw Aleksandr leaning over him. Shit he'd forgotten that he was literally in a psychopaths house.

Aleksandr moved when he saw the Latino open his eyes and he limped to the chair which was at the far end and dragged it closer to Eddie once he sat down Aleksandr let out a loud groan, his whole body was hurting that fucking biker knew how to throw a good punch.

Eddie watched Aleksandr limp around and he thought 'what happened to him..." He then watched Aleksandr sit down and saw that he was holding a bag of peas to his eyes it looked like he'd gotten into a fight with a bear since he also had dried blood down his chin. Eddie sat up and asked "what happened to you?" Eddie heard Aleksandr chuckle "I got into a fight with some big douche bag who was talking shit gays and that's something I won't stand for so I stood up to him and this is what happened."

Eddie stared at Aleksandr and the more he got to know this man the more it seemed like he wasn't a serial killer like nothing screamed killer with him he just seemed like a normal guy and he stood up for someone else or a whole type of person, from what Eddie had gathered from the crime shows he watched a killer was supposed to be about himself or in special cases; family. Eddie just couldn't figure out why such a young boy had gone down such a horrible route, something really traumatic must have happened to Aleksandr to make him the way because right now all Eddie could see was an 21-year-old boy, he was nothing like what he was earlier when he had made him ring his friend up he was now relaxed and his eyes looked that chocolate brown colour and it made Eddie feel safer around the man because when Aleksandr had gotten angry yesterday it looked like his eyes went black but now he was calm they were his normal colour.

Aleksandr watched Eddie check him out and he smiled, maybe if he was nice enough for long enough he might be able to get the Latino to have a little faith that he might not kill him and then pounce and do what his favourite thing of all time was murdering in the slowest way possible.

Eddie heard his stomach rumble and he put his hand on his stomach a light pink blush glazing his cheeks; how fucking embarrassing. Eddie looked away and said "sorry..." He didn't know why he was saying sorry it wasn't like he could stop his stomach from rumbling but if it stopped Aleksandr getting angry at him he'd say sorry for anything.

Aleksandr laughed when he heard Eddie say sorry for his stomach rumbling and said "I may be a psychopath but I'm not going to slit your throat because your fucking stomach rumbled." Aleksandr had no problem saying he was a psychopath because he knew he was and he wasn't going to deny that he was because that'd just be stupid he'd killed more than 15 people if that couldn't class him as a psychopath he didn't know what would, When Aleksandr had watched crime shows when he was younger with his mother he never understood why people would say they weren't insane or psychopath when all the evidence was literally on the table in front of them they'd still deny it and that used to annoy Aleksandr as a child because they should be proud of their killings that's why Aleksandr had no problems saying he was a psychopath because to be honest he didn't think it was a bad thing I mean in the eyes of the law it's a bad thing but to Aleksandr it was just who he was and it wasn't like he could change, jeez he'd been killing for years.

Aleksandr stood up from where he was sat and said "I'm hungry as well so I'll go order some food, you wait here and do nothing stupid, Aleksandr then walked out the basement locking the door after him.

Eddie watched Aleksandr leave and then ran his fingers through his hair, he was so confused to what Aleksandr was actually like he'd only seen once Aleksandr angry but all the other times it'd been like they were old friends meeting up again and this was fucking Eddie up in the head because no serial killer was supposed to be nice and got order food for them and shit he should be telling Eddie to shut the fuck or he'll get his throat ripped out but all Aleksandr was doing was smiling and laughing and it was fucking Eddie up.


	8. Learning more

Aleksandr had made some food for himself and Eddie he hadn't ordered because he's not rich and can't afford to have a take away everyday! So he waited until all of it was done and plated it all up before walking down to the basement and saw Eddie who was sat on the floor looking at the wall. Aleksandr lifted his eyebrow up and coughed causing Eddie to jump and looked around to see Aleksandr holding two plates of food so he got up from where he was sat and took one of the plates and sat on the bed and started to eat. Aleksandr laughed and sat down on the chair and started to eat as well.

Eddie was in his own little world when Aleksandr had come in he hadn't even noticed him until he heard him cough to get his attention and he saw Aleksandr holding two plates of food which shocked Eddie a bit he wouldn't think that an 21-year-old could cook but Eddie got straight up and took the plate of food, he was starving. Eddie started eat.

When he finished the food he put the plate onto the floor and looked at Aleksandr who was still eating "I wouldn't think someone so young could cook so good." Aleksandr looked up at Eddie and smiled "I had to survive on my own from a young age so you know I taught myself how to cook." Eddie stared at Aleksandr, he'd just learnt something about Aleksandr's life which could have led to him becoming who is now being abandoned at an early age could really do some harm to a young adult and it had to Aleksandr. Eddie smiled and said "well it's really nice, thank-you." Aleksandr smiled "you're welcome." Aleksandr then got up and grabbed the plate on the floor and said "I'll be back in a second." Aleksandr then left shutting the door after him he then put the plates in the kitchen and grabbed two bottles of water and walked back down o the basement and threw the water onto the bed and walked to the chair and sat on it "So tell me about yourself Eddie."

Eddie grabbed the water and drank some of it he then looked at Aleksandr and said "well he things you already know my names Eddie, I'm 25, I'm Puerto Rican, I'm also a youtuber and I work with 6 people in a massivehouse..." Eddie smiled thinking about all the fun times he'd had with that group and he felt guilty that he was just leaving his fans with no explanation or anything, they'd all be so disappointed.

Aleksandr listened to Eddie and he nodded he'd heard of youtube but he had never been on the site he wasn't one for the internet he only used it for his Xbox which he went on whenever he had the time which wasn't that much since he was always busy.

Eddie sighed and thought 'might as well go for it.' "now I've told you more about me tell me more about you."

Aleksandr rubbed the back of his neck and sighed and thought 'he's going to be dead in a few months sure I can tell him some stuff...' "my names Aleksandr as you know, I'm 21, I'm originally from Russia but I was put into an orphanage at a young age and some American's got me and bought me over here."

Eddie nodded learning more about Aleksandr's childhood it seemed like his childhood was nothing but shit being put up for adoption at a young age and then something else happening when he was America making him have to learn to fend for himself and some other stuff must have happened to make him like he is now because not just that would make someone become so evil.

Aleksandr was about to say something when his ringtone went off and he took his phone out his pocket and looked at the caller ID and saw that it was his ex girlfriend so he got up from his seat and answered the call walking out the basement and locking the door after him.

Eddie stared at the door, usually Aleksandr said he was leaving it was weird not hearing Aleksandr say bye before leaving but what would Eddie expect he was a murderer that what he should be doing torturing him and then leaving him to his own dark thoughts.

 

Eddie was signing to himself when he heard a door bang and angry footsteps come down the steps, Eddie stiffened up it seemed like Aleksandr wasn't happy right now and when Aleksandr came through Eddie could tell this wasn't going to be fun for him.


	9. Aleks it hurts!

Eddie sat up straight and watched Aleksandr walk around mumbling to himself, he had his fist clenched and he kept grinding his teeth together when he wasn't grumbling Eddie kept not wanting to annoy Aleksandr anymore than he already was because he didn't really want to be tortured. Eddie jumped when Aleksandr shouted "fuck!" Eddie bit his lip and watched Aleksandr get angrier and angrier by the minute after about 10 minutes of watching Aleksandr going blind with rage Eddie felt his whole body shaking, he'd never seen Aleksandr angry and it was scary, nothing about him was the same as what Eddie had gotten used to, his eyes weren't the luscious brown they usually were his whole posture had changed as well he was now standing straight with his fist's grip everything right now about Aleksandr was scaring him.

After about 15 minutes of Aleksandr raging he sat down on the chair and put his hands in his hair and gripped it 'how dare that fucking bitch think she can do that!' Ever since Aleksandr had dumped his now ex girlfriend he'd just gotten shit off her and today was no different she had rang him saying that'd she told her family that he had abused her and that they were going to get him, Aleksandr maybe a psycho but he would never hit a girl he thought that was just disgusting and he was a man who tortured and murderer men for his own enjoyment, what most people don't understand is that he still had his morals hat he had learnt from being on the streets and just reading books, he knew what he did was wrong he had never thought what he was doing was right and if he could stop he would do with a click of his fingers but he couldn't stop because he enjoyed doing what he did. After being in his thoughts for a while he looked up and saw Eddie staring at him and Aleksandr knew how to get rid of his anger so he got up and walked towards Eddie.

Eddie had been watching Aleksandr for a while because Aleksandr just froze on that chair and stayed in the same position and also he wanted to make sure that Aleksandr didn't pull out and knife and slit his throat so he'd kept watching Aleksandr and Eddie was starting to think that Aleksandr was calming down until he saw Aleksandr lift his head up and looked straight at him and when Aleksandr looked at him a grin formed and Eddie gulped and watched Aleksandr walk up to him and Eddie thought 'oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck!'

Aleksandr saw Eddie's eyes go big and he chuckled staring at Eddie for a second or two he then quickly shot his hand out and wrapped it round Eddies neck pushing him down onto the bed keeping a tight lock on Eddie's neck. Aleksandr then got on top of Eddie and leant over and whispered in his ear "time to have some fun Eddie~"

When Aleksandr chuckled Eddie looked up and was about to say something when Aleksandr hand wrapped around his neck and pushed him down Eddie didn't even have enough time to even try and kick because Aleksandr was straight on top of him and when Aleksandr said those words Eddie whimpered and closed his eyes 'he's going to kill me.'

Aleksandr started to feel his anger start to fade and the pleasure of torturing someone was coming and Aleksandr smiled watching Eddie's face start to turn red, he'd forgotten how much fun this was, why he had ever stopped doing this for those months is beyond him because it was so satisfying.

Eddie opened his eyes and tried to take a breath but couldn't and he looked at Aleksandr with tears running down his face and said 'Aleks it hurts." he then closed his eyes not wanting Aleksandr's face to be his last living but he felt Aleksandr's grip on his neck lighten and Eddie opened his eyes seeing Aleksandr with his eyes opened wide and all Eddie could see was a frightened little boy.

"Aleks it hurts" Aleksandr heard those words and everything just stopped and his nightmares took him to his own place which tortured him. Aleksandr stood in a dark room looking at two teenagers both of them were chained to the wall one was a girl and one was a boy and Aleksandr gulped that boy was him and this was the thing that made his whole life change, when Aleksandr was 14 he had started to sell his body to make more money since he lived on the streets and he met a young prostitute called Mercedes; well that was the name she had told them and they both had gotten along quiet well until one night they were both cuddling together in an ally way on a cold night and a man wearing a black long coat had walked up to them and told them that he could give them warmth for the night and only being 14 both of them had believed this man and he took both of them home and when he had bought them home he did something maybe used a weapon or chloroform to knock the two of them out, Aleksandr remembers waking up with his hands chained together in a dark room, there was a surgical table in the middle of the room with a light at the top which illuminated the whole thing and the girl he had come to know was laying on that table bleeding, Aleksandr remembers screaming and screaming trying to get the man to stop what he was doing that he could do anything to him but let the girl go but he never did and the last words she said were "Aleks it hurts." and she had died and all the man did was throw her to the side and start on him but he never killed him, he scarred his body with the horrible markings that make him want to burn off his own skin and then threw him out onto the streets where a pedestrian phoned the ambulance.

Eddie watched Aleksandr just stop and stare at nothing for what seemed forever and Eddie was scared he didn't know what was happening, the man had just been trying to kill him as few seconds ago and now he was staring at nothing, Eddie had closed his eyes to get composure over all his thoughts and feelings when he felt water hit his face so he opened his eyes and saw tears falling down Aleksandr's cheeks as he looked into space and this made Eddie think that what he had said to Aleksandr had triggered some sort of bad memory and Eddie being the idiot he was didn't kick Aleksandr off he lifted his arm up and placed it on Aleksandr's cheek "Aleksandr."

Aleksandr had been playing that memory in his head when he felt someone place their hand on his cheek and this bought him out this flashback and he looked down and saw that Eddie was wiping the tears from his eyes, Aleksandr blinked and said "w-what are you doing?" 

Eddie watched Aleksandr come back to the real world and he shrugged and replied "I don't know... I just couldn't leave you..." Eddie just watched Aleksandr close his eyes again and press his face in his hand, Eddie felt his heart skip a beat and he thought 'no! You cannot fall for a psychopath!' But when Eddie looked at Aleksandr now he just saw an little child who needed to be loved and cared for and Eddie truly thought that this man could be turned good again is someone just showed him the love he needed and listened to every story and helped to heal those scars that were plaguing his mind and making him do such horrible stuff that he could become a good person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry this took me so long to get up >ww


	10. This is going to be so much fun!

Eddie ended up laying down and resting the younger man's head on his chest and singing an old nursery rhyme in Spanish, the song was something his mother would sing to him when he was ill and it always made him feel better and he didn't know if he was singing it for Aleksandr or himself, he really wanted to believe it was for himself because he knew he shouldn't be wanting to comfort a psychopath but all he saw in the younger man's face was a young boy screaming for someone to help him.

Once Eddie finished singing the song he looked down and saw that Aleksandr had fallen asleep on his chest so Eddie sighed and looked at the ceiling of this place he was wondering why he wasn't running right now because all he had to do was move slowly and run out the cellar door and he was then free but something was stopping him from moving and leaving this man and it was frustrating Eddie because he knew why and he just didn't want to accept it, he was falling for a psychopath and Eddie knew it was wrong but he couldn't help what he was feeling, what he had seen today had changed what he thought of Aleksandr he wasn't a merciless killer he was just a little boy who had gone through terrible events which lead him to this life, Eddie had always thought that a killer was born evil but he couldn't see Aleksandr being evil just a boy who was never allowed to scream for help and this is his revenge on the world for not listening to him, Eddie ended up falling asleep with all these thoughts running around in his head.

When Eddie finally woke up he looked down at his chest remembering that was where Aleksandr had fallen asleep to see he wasn't there anymore which didn't really shock Eddie so he sighed and sat up messing his hair up before running his fingers through it trying to at least make it look nice and then Eddie remembered he hadn't had an shower in almost a week and Eddie scrunched up his nose in disgust, he must smell disgusting but it wasn't like he could go get a shower so he just stopped thinking about it and looked around the room and saw that Aleksandr wasn't in the room.

Aleksandr was sitting upstairs watching TV when he had woken up and saw he was laying on Eddie's chest he bolted out the bed and ran out the room, he couldn't believe he had cried and fallen asleep on one of his victims! He didn't know if he should be angry at Eddie though because from what he remembers he didn't do anything wrong and he had tried to make him feel better by singing to him which he fell asleep to. 

Aleksandr sighed and got up from where he was sat and walked into the kitchen making himself and Eddie an sandwich after he made the sandwiches he grabbed two bottles of water and walked down the basement and into the room and saw Eddie just staring at the wall since he had nothing better to do.

Eddie had gotten so bored he had gone into his own little world and didn't even hear the door creak when Aleksandr opened it he didn't know anyone had come in until something black covered his vision so he blinked and saw Aleksandr holding a sandwich and a bottle of water so Eddie took them off him and stared to eat the sandwiches.

Aleksandr finished his food before Eddie and watched Eddie finish his and then got up and walked in front of Eddie again and kneeled down so he was eye to eye with Eddie and said "you know even though you saw me in such a disgusting state yesterday doesn't mean that you'll get out of here alive because that won't happen you're going to die in here whenever I feel like you should so whatever thoughts you've got in your head get rid of them because I'm not going to turn into the good guy and let you out because you know I'm not an idiot and don't you think you'll ever see me like that again because if you do I'll just blind you." Aleksandr then smiled and stood up again, grabbed the plates and walked out the cellar leaving Eddie on his own again.

Eddie gulped when Aleksandr had kneeled down and was taken aback by the words that came out the younger man's mouth he now saw the killer again which had tried to kill him yesterday and it scared him because he had seen such an innocent side to this man and now he had gone back to being what Eddie had first seen in the man and Eddie didn't like it, Eddie watched Aleksandr leave and he moved so he was laying on his bed and closed his eyes 'might as well get some sleep whilst he isn't in the room.'

When Eddie woke up he tried to move but he couldn't so he opened his eyes and looked down seeing both his legs wrapped in rope which was the connected to the bed posts and the same with his arms and he then looked to the side when he heard whistling to see Aleksandr sitting on the chair playing with a knife, Eddie gulped and watched Aleksandr.

Aleksandr lifted his head up when he heard the bed creak and he saw Eddie staring at him and he grinned and said "time for me to have some fun Eddie~" Aleksandr then got up and walked to Eddie sitting on the side of the bed and ran the knife gently down Eddie's bare chest causing a scratch to form on Eddies skin and a little bit of blood to come out Aleksandr giggled and said "this is going to be so much fun!~"

When Aleksandr had said it was time for him to have some fun Eddie closed his eyes and thought 'please no....' He then opened his eyes when he felt the bed dip down and saw Aleksandr sitting on the bed and when he had ran the knife down his chest he whimpered and looked away and when he heard Aleksandr say those words he shivered and closed his eyes trying to keep the ears from falling since he didn't want to give Aleksandr the satisfaction of seeing him cry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter woop :D  
> Again sorry >w


	11. I hate people like you

Aleksandr smiled when he heard Eddie whimper, the only reason he was doing this was because Eddie needed to know that he wasn't a nice man and what he saw yesterday wasn't the real him and if Eddie thought it was the real him oh how he was going to show him he was wrong, Aleksandr isn't a good guy he never had been and wasn't planning on becoming a good guy because nothing good happens to the nice guys in the real world it was always the heartless bastards which got everything. 

He wasn't going to kill Eddie, no he wouldn't do that because then he wouldn't have a toy to play with when he was bored he was just going to show Eddie that he wasn't nice and then leave Eddie to cry or do whatever he wanted.

Aleksandr hummed and put more pressure onto the knife as it went down Eddie's chest causing more blood to come out and a deeper cut to form, Aleksandr kept doing this until Eddie screamed and then he stopped watching the Latino boy try yo get out of his restraints with tears rolling down his cheeks.

Eddie nearly bit through his lip when he tried to suppress the scream which tried to rip from his throat when Aleksandr first started to get deeper but he couldn't handle the pain and screamed out he hadn't even noticed that he was crying, when Aleksandr stopped dragging his knife down his chest Eddie opened his eyes to see Aleksandr grinning at him causing Eddie to look away from Aleksandr.

When Eddie looked away from him Aleksandr got angry 'who the hell does he think he is?" So Aleksandr grabbed Eddie's chin and moved it so Eddie was looking at him, all Aleksandr could see in his eyes was fear and he chuckled "I see your now scared of me good."

Eddie kept quiet as Aleksandr talked but then without even thinking he said "I'm not scared of you I still believe that you can become a good guy... You've just been mistreated all your life and no-one had given you the attention you crave and that's why you do this.. I think if they right person comes along they can make you into a better person."

Aleksandr laughed "mistreated is not the word I would use, I'd say I was more abused by the world then mistreated, all those fucking people who think they have hard lives even though they have a family, a car and a place to call home! It pisses me off if they were like me when I was younger they would never say anything like that again! It fucking annoys me! How dear people who have everything I have ever wished for say their lives are bad!"

Eddie watched Aleksandr start to get angry and he felt something hit his chest so he looked down and saw that Aleksandr was clenching the knife's blade in his hand causing it to cut into his hand and making him bleed, Eddie watched the blood pour from Aleksandr's hand and it didn't even seem like he cared about the pain at all "so let me get this right, your jealous of the people who had better lives then you?" Eddie had taken his eyes of Aleksandr hand and looked at his face and then the knife was right next to his cheek and he felt blood running from his cheek "I have never had fucking anything! How dare you say that I'm jealous! I am not jealous just really fucking annoyed by you people who have had a reasonable life say that your life was hard! I'll tell you what's a hard life; having to go through rubbish to find food, having to wear the same clothes for almost up to a year, getting raped at the age of fucking 15 because the bastard thought because I was a nobody that it was alright to mentally scar a child for the rest of their life! Trying to find a warm place to stay in the winter whilst everyone is buying presents for their families, I despise people who think that they have the worst life ever because they don't! They don't know the half of having a bad life."

Eddie listened to Aleksandr's rant and he learnt even more about the man and Eddie could see why it would make an man so angry with the world and when he heard about the rape he gasped "Aleks... I-I didn't know... I'm so so-" Aleksandr then shouted "don't you think you can feel pity for me because I know none of it is real! I did that once and it got my only friend killed and me filled with ugliest scars! I fucking hate people like you!" Aleksandr was getting so angry that he was starting to cry.

Eddie looked at Aleksandr and felt his heart clench he could see that vulnerable boy again who just needed someone to love him and tell him everything was going to be fine and whilst Aleksandr's attention hadn't been on him he had untied the knot which kept his wrists together and once they were free he wrapped his arms around Aleksandr neck causing him to drop the knife he was holding in surprise.

Aleksandr tried to move away but Eddie was gripping onto him so he ended up giving up and just letting Eddie hug him, he hated how he turned so vulnerable in front of this man he should be trying to kill him for touching him but he liked getting comforted by Eddie.

Eddie sighed as he felt Aleksandr to relax, he really wanted to hate this man but he couldn't hate the man he'd gotten a slight crush on this man and he knew it was wrong but he couldn't help it this man was just so attractive even though he was a psychopath and he really was so vulnerable boy and it made Eddie want to keep this man safe.

Aleksandr growled and said "I hate you for making me so weak!" 

Eddie smiled and said "you don't hate me you dumb."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 chapters in one day :D aint you lucky  
> you'll be getting a 12th chapter soon as well :D


	12. Must be Stochholm syndrome.

Eddie kept Aleksandr close to chest as he cried, he had a hand in Aleksandr's hair which was playing with the back of his long hair, he kept playing with Aleksandr's hair until he stopped hearing crying and sniffling and once he couldn't hear any more he removed his hand from Aleksandr's hair and after a while of Aleksandr just keeping his head hidden in Eddie's chest he looked up and looked at Eddie.

As they both looked at each other they didn't notice that they were getting closer and closer until their lips touched and they both closed their eyes, the kiss only lasted a couple of seconds before they both separated and looked at each other.

It took Eddie a few seconds for his mind to get to grips with what happened and when it did he thought 'Oh God I just kissed a psychopath and I liked it! This is not good, fuck!" Eddie bit his lip and he looked at Aleksandr who was staring at him with a look of disbelief on his face.

In Aleksandr's mind he was freaking out as much as Eddie 'shit! I just kissed the person who I am supposed to be torturing and killing! Fuck I should not be falling for the person I am trying to kill.' Aleksandr then got out his thoughts and stood up from the bed and turned round, he was going to walk out the bedroom but when he did he felt a tug on the back of his shirt and when he looked around he saw that Eddie had grabbed a hold of his shirt. 

Eddie didn't know why he grabbed a hold of Aleksandr's shirt he just knew he didn't want Aleksandr to leave him and Eddie knew he should be happy by Aleksandr leaving the room but he didn't, he really didn't want Aleksandr to leave the room because it seemed every time he would come back he would be more angrier and Eddie didn't want an angry Aleksandr he wanted the Aleksandr he had seen a few moments ago the one who was just a boy who was broken but could still be fixed.

Aleksandr looked at Eddie and said "why are you holding my shirt?" Eddie gulped "I-I don't want you to leave..." Aleksandr lifted his eyebrow up "I just cut your chest why do you want me to stay isn't that kind of stupid?" Eddie shrugged "I don't know maybe I have Stockholm syndrome..." Aleksandr just shook his head "idiot." He then grabbed Eddie's wrist and pulled his arm off his shirt, grabbed the knife which was laying on the floor and walked out the basement locking the door after him.

Eddie sat in the room and sighed he really wanted Aleksandr to stay so he wouldn't come back angrier and do more stuff to him, Eddie looked down at his chest and touched the cut on his chest and he let out a hiss as he touched the sensitive skin and if there was any mirrors in this room he would of looked at his throat which he was sure was bruised as hell, Aleksandr had pressed pretty fucking hard when he had strangled him but till even after these two times Aleksandr had hurt him he still couldn't hate the guy and he was blaming that now on Stockholm syndrome he couldn't actually like a psychopath clearly it was this psychological problem trying to help his ego through this traumatic experience, Eddie didn't think Aleksandr was going to be back for a while so he laid down on his bed and closed his eyes not falling asleep just relaxing and trying to go into his own happy world which didn't consist of Aleksandr.

Aleksandr ended up coming home later on very drunk, he had gone to the local bar because he really needed something to drink Eddie was just fucking with his mind and he had one too many to drink, Aleksandr was just going to go to bed when he remembered about Eddie so he walked down the cellar and opened the door a bit to forcefully causing it to slam against the wall and making Eddie wake up from his slumber

Eddie had been asleep when he heard the cellar door bang open causing his to jolt awake and when he looked up he saw Aleksandr there swaying from right to left, Eddie gulped seeing that the man was drunk since he was stumbling each step he took and he had a stupid grin on his face.

Aleksandr smiled as he saw Eddie watching him so he walked up too Eddie and said "whatcha lookin' at?" Aleksandr then sat on the bed and grinned at Eddie.

Eddie glared at Aleksandr, he really didn't like drunk Aleksandr as he much as he didn't like Psychotic Aleksandr, Eddie huffed and said "nothing I'm looking at nothing." He then looked away and he heard a laugh right next to his ear and when he turned around Aleksandr was right in his comfort zone grinning like an idiot, Eddie lifted his eyebrow up "something wrong Aleksandr?" Aleksandr giggled "nope, nothing just you look so cute." Eddie felt his cheeks go red but he just shook his head and said "go to bed Aleksandr your drunk." Aleksandr then started acting like a child "but I don't wanna go to bed!" Eddie groaned "seriously Aleks!" Aleksandr smiled "you said my name." Eddie closed his eyes and was about to say something when he felt a pair of lips on his and he knew who it was but he still opened his eyes to see Aleksandr with his eyes closed and a blush on his cheeks which was probably caused by the alcohol, Eddie didn't kiss back since he was in shock this was the second time today they had kissed and it wasn't good he shouldn't want to kiss Aleksandr but when he thought about the kiss he ended up blushing and thinking what it would but like to kiss him properly and again Eddie blamed it on Stockholm syndrome, after a couple of seconds or so Aleksandr stopped kissing Eddie and moved so he was over the bed and threw up, Eddie scrunched his nose up and tried to stop himself gagging.

When Aleksandr stopped throwing up Eddie put his arms around Aleksandr waist and pulled him so he was laying on the bed on his side since if he threw up again he wouldn't choke himself to death not like Eddie wouldn't mind if he died from suffocation, Aleksandr ended up falling asleep pretty quickly but before Eddie could get out of the bed so he could sleep on the floor or something Aleksandr had turned around and put his arms around his waist so he couldn't move, to be honest he could have moved faster but he couldn't help look at Aleksandr when he was asleep he looked so different so he only had himself to blame for the situation he was in now and since Aleksandr had him in a death grip it wasn't like he could sneakily slide out of the embrace so he laid down next to Aleksandr and looked at the ceiling and after looking at the ceiling which felt for like ever he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet another chapter :D  
> Enjoy bbs  
> And a question:  
> Smut or no smut in this fic up to you to decide :D


	13. Hung over

Eddie woke up and looked to his left seeing that Aleksandr was still asleep so he got out from Aleksandr grip and walked to the chair and sat on it, he wasn't going to be near Aleksandr when he woke up Eddie didn't know what Aleksandr was like whilst hung over he could be even worse whilst hung over so he sat on the chair Aleksandr usually sat on and waited for Aleksandr to wake up.

Aleksandr groaned as he woke up; feeling like shit, he sat up and rubbed circles on his temples he felt like he'd be ran over by a herd of elephants, Aleksandr looked around and saw he wasn't in his room but the basement so he looked around and saw Eddie sat on the chair looking at the ceiling. Aleksandr coughed and Eddie jumped and looked at Aleksandr.

Eddie hadn't even noticed Aleksandr waking up he had been in his own little world thinking about Aleksandr, he had seen so many different sides to Aleksandr and it confused him one minute he would go from a sweet innocent guy to the next minute being a psychotic murderer and Eddie didn't know what he should be feeling because one minute he'll be liking the man and the next minute he will be scared to death of the man. When Eddie heard a cough he jumped and looked up and saw that Aleksandr was looking at him Eddie rubbed the back of his head and bit his lip, he knew Aleksandr was going to be hung over and he didn't know what Aleksandr would be like hung over, he hoped that he was the type to just complain and be in agony all day.

Eddie smiled at Aleksandr and said "how are you doing?" Eddie saw Aleksandr flinch and put his hand on his forehead and Eddie sucked in a breath he didn't know how Aleksandr was going to act now for all Eddie knew Aleksandr could get up now and punch him in the face for speaking whilst he probably had a banging headache.

Aleksandr groaned and put his hands on his head when Eddie talked it sounded like he was using a megaphone right next to his ear, his head pulsated and he felt sick but he knew this is what he got for drinking so much in one night so it was his own fault and even thought Aleksandr was a psychopath he would not blame it on Eddie because he was not an idiot and he knew it was his own fault, now if he could just get out this room and into his own bedroom he could be in complete silence for the rest of the day and die quietly on his own.

Aleksandr got up from the bed slowly trying to stop himself from going dizzy from moving too fast and from how slow he was moving right now a snail was probably quicker than him, Aleksandr slowly got onto his shaky legs and once he put all his weight onto his legs he fell straight onto the floor since he couldn't hold up his own weight.

Eddie had kept quiet as he watched Aleksandr try to get up from where he had been laid but Eddie didn't try to help him since he didn't know how Aleksandr would act to someone trying to help him but when Aleksandr fell Eddie quickly got up from the chair and went to Aleksandr, Eddie kneeled onto the floor and looked at Aleksandr and said quietly so he wouldn't make Aleksandr's headache any worse "are you okay?"

Aleksandr didn't say anything when he heard Eddie he just looked up at Eddie and nodded but that's all he did to tell Eddie he was fine and after that he looked at him it was the first time he had ever looked at Eddie close up without being in rage mode and he couldn't believe how attractive he was, he knew from the beginning he was hot but now he was seeing him close up whilst sane he was beautiful and when Aleksandr looked down and saw the bruise on Eddie neck from when he strangled him he felt a weird feeling go through him from seeing the bruise on his neck, he liked seeing Eddie marked from him it meant he was his whilst he was here and this caused Aleksandr to grin even though he was hung over he was still thinking rationally and even though he had never felt this before he wanted to mark Eddie more so everyone would know Eddie was his until he got bored with him.

Eddie had been watching Aleksandr and he felt uncomfortable when he saw Aleksandr grin he didn't know what Aleksandr was thinking right now because he was looking at his neck with a grin on his face and in Eddie's head that was ringing danger and Eddie wanted to move away but his body wouldn't let him because the rest of him was saying 'his eyes are still brown he doesn't want to hurt you.' And Eddie knew that it was the most stupidest thing ever since Aleksandr was a psychopath he knew how to hide his feelings but for some reason the rest of his mind was trying to keep Eddie next to the man who could snap his neck in a matter of seconds, Eddie then held his breath as he saw Aleksandr's hand go for his neck.

Aleksandr didn't even know his hand was going for Eddie's neck until he saw it wrapped round it but he was adding no pressure he was rubbing the bruise on his neck and Aleksandr didn't know why if this was a normal victim he would have started to strangle the person but he had no urge to strangle or even hurt Eddie and Aleksandr didn't understand why. Aleksandr looked up and stared straight into Eddies eyes and kept on rubbing the bruise and he saw that Eddie was scared but he wasn't moving and without him even knowing he was moving closer to Eddie whilst keeping eye contact and he didn't know what he was doing until he felt his lips touch Eddie's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this has taken me so long to get out  
> I've had really bad writers block so I haven't been able to write and also my art had been taking up most my time so I haven't had much time to brain storm ideas to get rid of the writers block but the chapter is done now :D  
> Enjoy! <3


	14. What should I do?

Eddie hadn't expected for Aleksandr to move forward and he defiantly wasn't expecting Aleksandr's lips to touch his but when they did Eddie felt himself blush even though Aleksandr's lips where a little chapped it was still the best kiss Eddie had ever had, Eddie wrapped his arms around Aleksandr's waist and moved onto his lap Aleksandr's hand was still wrapped around his neck but he didn't even notice it. When the kiss finally ended Eddie panted and put his forehead on Aleksandr's so they were both staring at each other.

Aleksandr couldn't believe that Eddie had actually kissed him back and he also couldn't believe he had kissed Eddie, Aleksandr couldn't believe how amazing the kiss had been everything about it had been amazing and when Eddie had moved onto his lap it made him feel hot something he had never gotten from only a kiss before.

Aleksandr stared back at Eddie and panted, he wanted to kiss him again, lust had taken over every rational part of his mind, Aleksandr removed his hand from Eddie's neck and pushed Eddie down onto the floor and put either one of his arms to the side of Eddie's head and he looked down at Eddie and said "please let me do this." Aleksandr was a lot of things but he would never do something like this against someone's will so he waited for Eddie's permission to carry on.

Eddie blushed when he felt himself being pushed down but he went with it, he put his hands on Aleksandr's bicep and looked back at Aleksandr and he felt his cheeks heat up even more when he asked that question and he had to think about it for a few minutes, this man had strangled him and tried to cut him up but yet right now he looked so innocent that Eddie felt his heart flutter, in his head he knew he should say no and push him off but his heart kept telling him to go for it and that it'll be the best decision of his life and he didn't know which one he should listen to, his mother had always said listen to your heart but in this situation he didn't know if it still counted Eddie came out his thoughts and looked at Aleksandr who looked like a broken puppy right now his brown eyes were looking so kindly at him but he could also see he was still broken and Eddie thought 'if I can help him whatever way I can I will.' Eddie made his decision and he moved one of his hands to Aleksandr's cheek and rubbed it "I trust you Aleksandr, you have my permission."

Aleksandr had been getting nervous when Eddie didn't reply to him but he didn't move he just kept looking into Eddie's eyes trying to figure out what he was thinking but when Eddie moved one of his hands to his face and gave him permission he felt his heart skip a beat and he smiled, he nuzzled his face into Eddies hand and kissed it "trust me I will take care of you." Aleksandr then moved down and kissed Eddie again who wrapped his arms around the back of Aleksandr's neck playing with his brown locks.

When Eddie saw Aleksandr moving down he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around the back of Aleksandr's neck at first Eddie thought it was going to be a rough kiss which lasted a minute or so but it was nothing like that the kiss was full of passion and was slow Eddie had never had such an amazing kiss he felt like he was flying he had never felt this way with anyone and he couldn't believe that the person it did happen with was the person he was supposed to fear but right now all he could feel for the man was love.

When they finally stopped kissing they both looked at each other and smiled they were both on cloud nine Eddie still had his arms wrapped around Aleksandr's neck and playing with his hair and Aleksandr still had his hands either side of Eddie's head and was grinning like an idiot.

Eddie felt himself giggle and he pulled Aleksandr down again and kissed him, Eddie couldn't get enough of the feeling of Aleksandr's lips, it was amazing it was better than anything Eddie had experienced before and at this moment he was glad Aleksandr had picked him because if he hadn't this wouldn't be happening right now.

Aleksandr let himself be pulled down and bought into a kiss again, Aleksandr couldn't believe how happy this kiss was making him in all his life he had never felt so happy and content for once he didn't have that little urge in the back of his head telling him to kill and torture for once his mind was silent and Aleksandr could only thank Eddie for that.

When they finally stopped kissing again Aleksandr moved so he was laying next to Eddie and said "I don't know what happens after this... Should I let you go or should I keep you in here so no one can take you away from me... What should I do Eddie?"

Eddie nearly whimpered when Aleksandr moved because he thought he was going to leave him but when he moved so he was laying next to him he let out a sigh and listened to what Aleksandr had to say and after he did Eddie didn't know what he wanted Aleksandr was willing to give Eddie his freedom again but Eddie didn't really know if he wanted that freedom he had wanted since day one or to stay with the man who had just sent him to heaven and back it confused Eddie so much because he knew he should be going I want to have my freedom back but there was another part of his brain which was saying 'stay with him and help him become a better person.' Eddie had been so in thought he didn't hear Aleksandr move until he heard "I'll let you think about it... I'll come down later and hopefully you'll have the answer." Eddie then watched Aleksandr leave the room and he just stayed laying on the floor looking at the ceiling and asking the none existent God what he should do.


	15. Making my decision

Eddie sat up and put his hands in his hair and messed it up he had been thinking about what he should do for hours and he kept switching from staying to leaving and it was frustrating the hell out of Eddie he didn't like being so confused, Eddie kept thinking about if he stayed what happened if Aleksandr got angry one night, would he take his anger out on Eddie? There was so many things that Eddie was scared about if he stayed with Aleksandr like him seeming to have bipolar one minute he's happy and the next minute he wants to murder someone and that was another question which went through his head would Aleksandr keep on murdering or would he stop it because Eddie didn't know if he could live with someone who was a murderer, if Aleksandr was willing to stop killing Eddie would be able to get that out of his head and Eddie knew if he said I'll stop that it would lead him more down the road to staying with Aleksandr because if he said yes Eddie could help him through whatever urges he got but then again that bought up the question what would he do when Aleksandr had the craving to kill he couldn't let the man go insane he would have to do something to help him and he just didn't know how he could help a psychopath get over the urges he's probably had for years, it was like trying to get a smoker to stop smoking they still had the urges for months after they stopped to pick up a cigarette again and he was sure it'd be the same with Aleksandr that he would get the urges to kill even months after he was clean. And Eddie also thought about would he be able to go his friends if he dated Aleksandr and go 'hey this is my boyfriend who totally didn't kidnap me and torture me.' And he had told Seamus that he had gone to see his mother in Puerto Rico because she was ill so Seamus would know he was laying.

Eddie groaned and laid back on the floor, all the things going through his head was maddening why he couldn't have a simple life was beyond him, he had to get kidnapped and start to like his kidnapper it was like out of one of those retarded romance novels that tried to romanticise a killer into being a good person who just shad a troubled past and that was exactly what Aleksandr was! When Eddie had read a book like that he had always laughed and thought 'this is so stupid that the victim is thinking about actually being with a man who had tried to kill them.' But now here he was in was of the stupid stories and Eddie knew it was only supposed to happen in the world of books so he didn't understand why it had to happen to him because it shouldn't even be a real thing.

Eddie ended up just giving up and falling asleep on the floor, he had given himself a headache from thinking so much and his body just couldn't cope with so much stress being put on him in such a small amount of time he hadn't been this stressed since he was in high school doing his finals.

When Eddie woke up he saw some food and a bottle of water on the small table near his bed he hadn't thought about how hungry he was but when he saw the food his stomach rumbled loudly telling him to eat so Eddie got up, sat on his bed, grabbed the food and started to eat it he was still thinking about what he should say to Aleksandr because he was sure Aleksandr was ripping his hair out in fear about what Eddie was going to say and he was right.

Aleksandr had been going crazy for hours now he wanted to know what Eddie was going to do but he couldn't rush him so Aleksandr had spent hours just walking around the house trying to get something occupy his mind so he could stop thinking about this for at least a few seconds but nothing was getting his attention not even playing videos games was helping him so Aleksandr ended up making Eddie some food and walking down to the basement where he saw Eddie asleep so he just left him and put his food on the table and walked out. Aleksandr knew if he wanted Eddie's true answer he needed to wait for him to make an decision and he couldn't be any part of that decision Aleksandr just hoped the decision he made wasn't to leave him because that would make him go crazy he had never felt this feeling before band now he was feeling it he didn't want to lose it.

Eddie was sat on the bed still thinking about what he should do because even this little act of kindness giving him food was pushing Eddie more to the side of staying with Aleksandr but he needed to know if Aleksandr would stop killing people for him because if he wouldn't Eddie couldn't be with him and he also wanted some freedom like being able to go see his friends and upload youtube videos again. He didn't want to be a slave to Aleksandr he wanted to be able to walk the streets and he knew that was going to be nerve racking for Aleksandr but he needed to be able to have some of this freedom or he'd go mad.

Eddie had finally made his decision and he was sitting on his bed waiting for Aleksandr to finally come in he knew that the decision he was making would probably be stupid for most people but he was sure he could help Aleksandr and also keep himself safe and he didn't want to see the look of hurt on his face he wanted to see him smile he had never really seen Aleksandr smile and he really wanted to.

Aleksandr had given Eddie nearly the whole day for Eddie to decide and he thought now was a good time to go see what his decision was so Aleksandr got up from his sofa and walked down to the basement his nails were digging into the palm of his hands making like crescent shapes to form on his skin.

When Aleksandr walked in he saw Eddie sat on the bed looking up at the ceiling but he soon looked at Aleksandr and smiled at him Aleksandr felt his emotions going everywhere he didn't know what he should be feeling he had like several emotions going through him at once and that was confusing for him because he had never felt so many emotions at one time in his life he usually only felt hate and then content when he was killing people.

Aleksandr walked to the bed and sat on the very edge and looked at the floor, he was so nervous he didn't want Eddie to say I want to leave and never see you again because that would get rid of this feeling which was making him feel he was walking on clouds.

Eddie watched Aleksandr walk to bed and sit down and he smiled as he saw Aleksandr play with the sleeves of his to long hoodie, Eddie knew he was nervous and he smiled he looked like a little kid and it made Eddie's heart melt a bit. Eddie crawled over to Aleksandr and sat next to him and laid his head on his shoulder and put his hand on Aleksandr's "I want to stay Aleksandr but I have a few things I need to ask you before I defiantly say I will stay..."

When Aleksandr felt Eddie move and sit next to him he held his breath bit he let it back out when he felt Eddie lay his head on his shoulder and he entwined their fingers when Eddie put his hand on his, Aleksandr nodded and said "what is it Eddie?"

Eddie let out a sigh and said "I want you to stop murdering and I will stay I couldn't live with a murderer... I will help you through all the up's and downs." Eddie felt Aleksandr's head move and he said "I'll try my hardest Eddie but I can't promise you that I will defiantly stop killing... It's come nearly part of my normal day you'll have to understand if I have a bad day." Eddie smiled "I promise you I will try to help you through everything as long as you try to also I want to be able to see my friends and start posting youtube videos again."

What Eddie was asking was kind of scaring Aleksandr he didn't really know a life without murdering but Eddie said he'd help him through everything so he agreed since he was sure if Eddie helped him he could get through it but he also did say that it may happen because unfortunately an addiction just doesn't go away straight away but Eddie saying he would stay and help him was one step to him quitting his addiction. When Eddie said he wanted to see his friends and make youtube videos he felt a little bit nervous and started thinking stupid questions 'what if your fiends try to take you away from me?' Aleksandr didn't really mind him making youtube videos again because he didn't actually meet the people so none of them could steal Eddie from him but if it kept Eddie he would try to keep his possessiveness to himself since he didn't want it to be the thing that made him lose Eddie "Okay Eddie you can see your friends and post youtube videos again but I also have one thing, would you live with me?"

Eddie had always thought that he would be staying with Aleksandr if he said yes he hadn't thought Aleksandr would think he would leave when he was agreeing to do so many things for him "of course I'll stay here Aleks I didn't even think about leaving you'll need my help 24/7 so I need to be here all the time."

Aleksandr smiled and looked at Eddie "thank you so much for giving me a chance." Aleksandr then grabbed Eddie by the face and kissed him, Aleksandr couldn't believe that it was actually happening he had really thought before that Eddie would say he wanted to leave and want nothing to do with him anymore but now he had said yes every little bit of nervousness and left his body and he was left with a giddy feeling which he never wanted to lose he loved this feeling it was such a nice feeling which he had never felt before.

When Aleksandr bought him in for a kiss Eddie let himself be moved and when they kissed Eddie smiled he had only kissed Aleksandr twice and he was becoming addicted to his kiss even though he was a little inexperienced it was still amazing when the kiss finally finished Aleksandr looked down at the floor his cheeks pink this caused Eddie to giggle.

Aleksandr looked up and smiled at Eddie "do yo want to look around the house you'll be calling yours?" Aleksandr wanted to get Eddie out this basement someone he had feeling for should not be staying in this place he should be able to see his actual place and he wanted Eddie to see the place which he called home.

Eddie smiled and nodded "Sure I'd love to see the rest of your house." Eddie hadn't thought that Aleksandr would let Eddie see his house he thought that the basement would be his room but he wasn't going to complain if Aleksandr was going to let him stay in the actual house.

Aleksandr got up and put out his hand for Eddie to take he was nervous for Eddie to see his house, Aleksandr took a lot of pride in his house he had spent years making it his own and if Eddie didn't like it he'd be devastated because he loved the place and he wanted Eddie to love it as well.

Eddie took Aleksandr's hand and let himself be pulled up and walked out of the basement, Eddie felt giddy about seeing sunlight again and also being able to see the house Aleksandr actually lives in he just hoped it wasn't all messy and full of crap or Eddie would die he hated mess.


	16. Alekandr's house

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this had taken me so long to get out I've had major writers block for ages and last night at stupid o'clock it finally lifted and I wrote this :3
> 
> Sorry it's not that exciting of a chapter but I'm just getting into the flow of things c:

Eddie couldn't believe how nice Aleksandr's house was, it was so neat and clean he would have thought with him being a psychopath his house would be a mess with everything just thrown into a place without much thought but it wasn't that at all, everything seemed to have its place and it was beautiful it was even nicer than his own house. All the walls were white making the room look bigger than it actually was he had a 50'' flat screen on a black wooden TV stand with a xbox 360 and one underneath that and lots of games in a cupboard next to it.

Aleksandr rubbed his neck as he watched Eddie look around his house, he took pride in his house and he always had since he got this, he still didn't really understand how he even got this house but when he did he made sure to look after it and make it as presentable as he could, he lived on the streets for too long and now he had a house he would make sure it was kept nice with nothing out-of-place or dirty he couldn't understand people who lived in mess it made him cringe even though he lived in dirt for years and he wouldn't go back to it. "what do you think Eddie?"

Eddie looked at Aleksandr and smiled "this is amazing, I mean wow." Eddie heard Aleksandr laugh and rub the back of his neck.

Eddie and Aleksandr ended up playing some video games when Eddie remembered that he should ring Seamus and tell him that he was back in Colorado because he knew Seamus would be worried sick and he didn't want his friends to be worried about him so he looked over to Aleksandr and asked "could I please use your house phone to ring Seamus." Aleksandr paused the game and said "yeah, let me just get it for you." Aleksandr got of the sofa and walked into the hall way and came back holding a house phone which he gave to Eddie "do you want me to leave so you can talk privately?" Eddie shook his head and said "no it's okay I'm not telling him anything just saying that I'm back in town and that I'll see them all tomorrow." Aleksandr nodded and went back to playing the video game leaving Eddie to ring Seamus.

Eddie would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous he didn't know how his friend would react to hearing Eddie again after so long. Eddie was just looking at Seamus' number which he had dialled into the house phone he just couldn't bring himself to press the green button and he was about to put the phone down when he saw a pale finger come in his view and press the green button, Eddie looked up and saw that Aleksandr was retreating his hand and putting it back on his controller and he had a little smirk on his face, Eddie glared at Aleksandr but didn't say anything he just put the phone to his ear and listened to it ring. On the third ring Seamus finally answered "hello who's this?" Usually it didn't take that long for Seamus to answer his phone but Eddie was guessing since it was an unknown number that he probably didn't want to answer it "hey Seamus it's Eddie." Eddie fidgeted when Seamus didn't say anything over the line for a few seconds until he shouted "where the hell have you been!? I've been trying to ring you for ages and you haven't answered me once not even to my texts, I even sent you an email Eddie!"Eddie rubbed the back of his neck feeling guilty for not ringing Seamus but then he remembered it wasn't exactly his fault, he had been kidnapped so you know he couldn't help what happened in that time "yeah I'm sorry about that I dropped my phone and broke it and I haven't gotten a new one yet." Eddie heard Seamus sigh and say "why are you ringing me?" Eddie smiled "I'm back in Colorado and I'll be coming over to the house tomorrow, if that's fine." Seamus replied "yeah that's fine but Jordan is going to beat your arse for not telling any of us straight away that you needed to go to Puerto Rico." Eddie nodded even though he knew Seamus couldn't see him "thanks for the warning Seamus, I'll see you tomorrow." "yeah see you tomorrow Eddie."

Eddie cancelled the call and put the phone on the coffee table and rubbed his eyes he thought that Seamus would have been a little more upset, not like he was complaining the less shouting the better but he knew there would be a lot of shouting and arguing tomorrow and that scared Eddie so he was going to ask Aleksandr to come with him for moral support and maybe start the conversation when they asked who he was "hey this is the man who kidnapped me and now I'm dating him."

Eddie had been in his own little world when he felt himself being moved which popped him out of the world and he looked to see that Aleksandr had grabbed round the waist and had moved him so Eddie was laying on his chest, Eddie looked up and blinked "is something wrong?" Aleksandr just smirked "you looked like you was going to burst a brain cell." Eddie rolled his eyes "what am I going to tell the guys about living here?" Aleksandr shrugged "tell them whatever you want, you don't even need to tell them if you don't want." Eddie really couldn't believe how rational Aleksandr was, the man who had tried to kill him is not the one being so nice to him and it was hard for Eddie to process because he knew he shouldn't be feeling what he was be he really couldn't help it.

Eddie looked at Aleksandr and stared into his brown eyes and smiled "how are you such a different person from the one who used to come into the basement?" Aleksandr shrugged "I'm a psychopath it's kinda what I'm supposed to do."


	17. Eddie this is Kevin, Kevin this is Eddie

Eddie was amazed when he didn't feel any fear shoot through his body when Aleksandr said he was a psychopath and Eddie knew he should feel something because it wasn't an everyday thing when you started to like the person who kidnapped you and tried to kill you but Eddie couldn't hate the man who he was resting his head on Eddie just believed that this man could be changed for the better the only thing Eddie was worried about was what would happen if Aleksandr got angry before the time Eddie tamed him he didn't want to end up hurt because it seemed when Aleksandr got angry he just loses the rational piece of his mind.

Eddie was pulled out his thoughts when he felt Aleksandr moving him and him getting off the sofa to answer the door which Eddie hadn't even noticed had been knocked on. Eddie shook his head and looked at Aleksandr who had just opened the door and a guy came through who looked a lot younger than Eddie making him feel old he had hair like Aleksandr and if it wasn't for the fact Eddie knew about Aleksandr he would have thought the boy talking to Aleksandr was a relative of his when the boy looked at Eddie he felt a little uncomfortable because it seemed like he was glaring at him so Eddie looked away and down at his feet and he jumped when he felt hands on his shoulders and he shot his head up and saw that Aleksandr's hands were on his shoulders and he was introducing him to this other man so he started to listen "Kevin this is Eddie, Eddie this is Kevin." Eddie smiled "nice to meet you." Eddie then felt really uncomfortable when he saw the boy in front of him give him a fake smile "yeah nice to meet you as well Eddie." Eddie then looked at the floor feeling really awkward right now he would rather be in the basement because he could feel Kevin glaring daggers into his back and he couldn't understand why.

Eddie nearly screamed when he felt hands on his shoulders but he then looked up and saw it was Aleksandr who was rubbing his shoulders whilst talking to Kevin and Eddie was guessing this was Aleksandr's way of trying to make him ease up.

When Aleksandr saw Eddie wasn't talking much and staring at the floor he lifted his eyebrow up and looked at Kevin who seemed to be glaring at Eddie so he had walked over to him and put his hands on his shoulders to comfort him and he glared at Kevin who turned his head away when he saw Aleksandr glare at him, Aleksandr wouldn't have anyone making Eddie uncomfortable even if it was one of his best friends "why are you here anyway Kevin I didn't ask?" He asked in a way to calm voice because he felt shiver at how calm it sounded but he didn't say anything. "I saw your ex and she's spreading more rumours around."

Aleksandr growled when he heard the mention of his ex all she had done was cause more trouble which he didn't need right now "and what is she saying now?" "that you beat her." Aleksandr removed his hands from Eddie's shoulder and said "I'll fucking kill her." Aleksandr then started to move for the door.

Eddie didn't even know Aleksandr had an ex but when he heard Aleksandr say that and knew that Aleksandr probably would kill her he got up and wrapped his arms around Aleksandr's waist and whispered "please don't, just calm down." Eddie really didn't want to do something stupid because someone was spreading rumours, he didn't want Aleksandr to go to prison for killing someone because they were being a bitch.

Aleksandr sighed when he heard Eddie say those words because he was about to drop him if he hadn't said something because he thought it was Kevin and he knew never to touch him he tried it once and he ended up with a broken wrist, Aleksandr turned round and said "fine, but if I see her on the streets I'll kill her."

Eddie in relief when Aleksandr turned around from the door for a second he had thought that Aleksandr would just push him to the ground and walked out the house to find this women and Eddie nodded "don't be silly you don't want to kill anyone." Eddie really hoped that Aleksandr wouldn't kill this girl because he didn't think Aleksandr killed women he didn't seem the type to kill someone who was usually weaker than himself.

Aleksandr walked to the sofa and sat down "your right but man I would love to get my hands on her." And then Aleksandr thought 'if only she was a male and then I could kill her, damn my morals.' Aleksandr looked to his left and saw Eddie had sat next to him he then heard Kevin cough "well I've told you what I needed to tell you, I'll see you later." Aleksandr nodded "keep safe Kevin give me a call if you need anything." Aleksandr kept an eye on Kevin until he was out the door and then he closed his eyes and sighed, this girl had put him through so much shit even though they were only dating for about 2 months she just couldn't get over the fact that he had only dated her to see if he was actually gay or bi sexual and he concluded from that, that he was gay and that he never wanted to date a women again and he would rather chop of his own dick then be with another girl.

Eddie tilted his head "I thought you was gay?" Eddie had just thought Aleksandr was gay but it seemed he had been wrong about that because he had, had a girlfriend before and that made Eddie a bit more confused about the man." But then Eddie heard Aleksandr laugh "I am gay I just tried it with her to make it for defiant if I was gay I'd never been with a female before her so I wanted to see if I was bi-sexual and I'm defiantly gay, I fucking hate women, she put me through so much shit I'd rather drink bleach then be with another female."

Eddie nodded understanding Aleksandr he had been with a few women himself before figuring out he was gay and it'd really shocked Eddie because he had been with women most his life and then all of sudden it was like 'hey Eddie you like cock.' So he could understand Aleksandr there "if you hate women so much why don't you kill them?" And right after that question left his mouth Eddie covered his mouth and thought 'shit.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has taken me so long to get out I haven't been well lately and I've been suffering from the worst writers block in the history of writers blocks xD but I finally got out this chapter and sorry it's filler chapter but I promise it'll get better next chapter I'm just getting back my mojo from not writing in a while I hope you can understand
> 
> I hope you enjoy this :3


	18. Shit

Aleksandr lifted up his eyebrow when he heard Eddie say that, Eddie had never been direct to him but he was guessing that was because if he had Aleksandr would have made his life even more of a living hell but it was refreshing having someone just get to the point because most people were scared of Aleksandr even Kevin was scared of Aleksandr because he could switch in a fraction of a second but it angered him even more if people didn't directly ask him something because they were scared Aleksandr would nap at them which he probably would if it was a really stupid question but he could understand why Eddie asked this question because he'd think the same thing if he was a psychopath with some morals.

Aleksandr looked at Eddie "because I could never kill a female I think it's wrong to kill someone who is usually less stronger than you, I mean some girls are built like brick shit houses but then some are so fragile and I know it's the same with males I just feel less like shit if I kill males and a few things in my life have made me kill males." And that was true Aleksandr had killed some males because they deserved to be killed, when he was 20 he killed and tortured a child abuser because bastards like that don't deserve to be alive and he had tortured that man for months without mercy because he didn't deserve any most the time he'll leave his victims alone to get over the torture but Aleksandr would just go back to that man and made sure he screamed as loud as he could, that had also been his messiest kill it had taken him weeks to get all the blood out from the walls and everything else but it was also one of his most exciting kills and it made him smile thinking back to it.

Eddie listened and nodded at what Aleksandr was saying even though he didn't agree with what Aleksandr was saying he could understand killing the same gender and it seemed even though he was gay he had some hatred for males which worried Eddie a little because he really didn't want to end up on the bad side of Aleksandr but he also wanted to be able to speak his mind around him because Eddie was a chatty person it was one of his most favourite things to do and if he couldn't do that with Aleksandr whilst he is living with him he'd probably go insane, even though he could still annoy his other friends at the creature house he wouldn't want to go back to a place where he has to be silent.  
Eddie must have been silent for a while because the next thing he knows there's a pair of fingers in his view clicking so he blinked and looked to Aleksandr who was scowling "have you even been listening to a word I have said in the last few minutes or was something else more important?" Eddie gulped not wanting to get himself into more trouble but knowing if he lied he'd piss off Aleksandr more than he had now so Eddie put his head down which to be honest was not the best idea because the next thing he knows is his head is being pulled up by Aleksandr who had grabbed his chin and he was staring into those black eyes that Eddie feared and he knew he was in shit.

Aleksandr tutted "you was doing so good Eddie and you ruin it by not listening to me your are such a silly boy." Aleksandr then got up grabbing Eddie by his arm; pulling him up and taking him into the bedroom. Once Aleksandr got him into the bedroom he threw his onto the bed and when Eddie tried to get up he snarled "don't you even dare get up or even worse because this will just get worse for you the more you piss me off."

Eddie nearly screamed when he was pulled up from the sofa he thought Aleksandr was going to take him back down to the basement the place he never wanted to see for the rest of his life but when Aleksandr walked past the basement his heart stopped beating as fast but it still was about a fast pace knowing something bad was going to happen to him and when he got pulled into the bedroom his thoughts was 'oh shit this is not good." So when he was thrown onto the bed he tried to get himself up to reason with Aleksandr but that only seemed to piss Aleksandr off even more so he laid down on the bed and looked at the ceiling and prayed to God that the good Aleksandr would come back soon because he didn't like the thought which was going through his head.

Aleksandr grinned when Eddie laid back onto the bed, so he took his shirt off and went into his bottom cupboard bringing out some lube which he never used and only had it for if anything like this ever happened and wasn't he so happy he had done this, Aleksandr looked back at Eddie who was staring at the ceiling and smiled, now he was not going to rape Eddie God he could never rape anyone, he'd probably kill himself if he ever did something so dirty as that and if Eddie screamed stop he would stop in a heartbeat because he despised rapists so he would never do it himself he was going to make Eddie beg for him even if it took hours because when he got Eddie to say yes that was when the fun could begin.

Aleksandr threw the lube to the side of Eddie's head and got onto the bed putting his hands either side of Eddie's head but giving Eddie room to if he wanted to get out because again he wouldn't make him do anything he didn't want and he really didn't feel like getting kicked in the balls by Eddie.  
Aleksandr grinned when he saw Eddie's face turn into horror when he saw the lube, the perfect reaction he saw fear but also arousal in the Puerto Ricans eyes which meant that Eddie did want this in some way he just had to go smoothly to get it  
Eddie couldn't believe what was happening right now, Aleksandr was over him and there was a bottle of lube next to his head and he really didn't know if he should be turned on or scared of what was happening right now, he didn't think Aleksandr was capable of rape but a voice in his head said 'what if he is into that?" And Eddie didn't know how to respond to that voice because if he was a rapist saying no would just send him back into the basement and hell if he went back into the place so Eddie looked up at Aleksandr and said "please don't hurt me."

Aleksandr nearly crumbled when he heard Eddie say that in such an innocent voice and he said "I'm not going to do what you think I'm going to do Eddie I may be evil but I'm not that evil."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys another chapter, sorry it's taken me so long to get out I've just got off holiday and getting back into the swing of writing :3
> 
> Sorry for not having smut >w

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is a new fanfiction I am doing for my favourite shipping.  
> It's going to be more mature than what I usually do :3  
> But hopefully you'll all enjoy it  
> And sorry for any spelling mistakes being dyslexic sucks


End file.
